


view

by kunpimookie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Genitalswap, M/M, baby boy taemin, slight genderswap, taemin is a boy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunpimookie/pseuds/kunpimookie
Summary: no one's ever seen taemin naked. minho finds out why.





	view

taemin has some time alone in the dorm. he knows he won't get the chance to be alone for a long time after this. he sits gingerly on the couch, spreading his legs hesitantly, sliding his pants and panties down and off of his thin, hairless legs.

he feels vulnerable and open like this, legs spread wide, soft noises coming from both his mouth and his pussy, wet fingers sliding in and out of his heat, dripping wet and hungry, fluttering at the unsatisfactory size of his fingers being shoved in repeatedly, preparing himself for the vibrator placed next to him.

he doesn't know when the others will be home because of their separate schedules, which makes him worried but excited - he loves the way he feels so exposed, so open like this, head thrown back against the back of the couch, sweat-slicked skin glistening in sunlight, looking ethereally beautiful as his chest flutters and he fights to breathe as he fucks himself on his fingers.

he's so consumed in his own pleasure that he doesn't notice the door of the dorm opening quietly, minho having finished his schedules early. he doesn't call out into the dorm for taemin, in case the youngest is asleep.

 

minho doesn't know what the slightly familiar smell that washes over him as soon as the door opens is, but he wants to know. he walks forward towards where he thinks it's coming from - the living room. he takes a breath, the smell having intensified, steeling himself and opening the door gently.

it shatters over him as soon as he enters the room - it's arousal, stronger and more rich than what he's used to. he's afraid to look up in case taemin is masturbating and didn't hear or see him come in and - confusion hits him suddenly. it smacks into him that, that's not what stroking a cock or fingering yourself sounds like - the noise is too wet.

he chances a look up and his eyes grow wider than he thinks they've ever been - he's dizzyingly aroused before he even knows what he's looking at, and when his vision focuses, he feels winded.

 

the supposedly pure and innocent maknae is fucking himself down hard onto a dildo, neck exposed and head thrown back, pleasure written all over his face. minho suddenly has the inexplicable urge to reach out, to touch his sweat soaked skin, and gasps at the remote for the dildo next to taemin and the lack of a cock the boy seemingly has.

taemin's eyes snap open at the sound, stilling the hand holding the vibrator, pulling it out of himself quickly as he stares at the taller boy standing there.

"t-taemin.. what?" minho breathes, eyeing the boy's pussy, shining with slick, muscles fluttering at the sudden lack of attention. taemin closes his legs quickly when minho's gaze moves up to his face.

minho collects himself and begins to walk forward, across the room, anticipation coiling heavily in his stomach. he bends down when he reaches the couch, reaching out to gently brush the hair out of taemin's face.

"would you like some help?"

taemin's hitched breath is enough of an answer for minho. he rubs the tops of taemin's muscular thighs, pulling apart his legs as the boy relaxes into his touch.

he leans forward, his hot breath ghosting over taemin's slick pussy, teasing, waiting for taemin to respond. the maknae is tense with arousal and shock at the situation, but - he moans, startled, tossing his head back at the sudden sensation of minho's wet tongue lapping around his entrance.

it's beautiful to watch, the way taemin throws his head back carelessly onto the back of the couch, muscles cording in his thighs and neck as minho holds him open, lips pursed and sucking softly at his core, pried open by long, thick fingers, wet pussy clenching around nothing, waiting for something to fill it up, and - oh, there it is, two fingers pushed inside, stretching taemin open, alongside minho's slick tongue.

when minho speaks again, taemin can't help but buck his hips up helplessly at the way the older boy's voice comes out deeper than usual, velvety and smooth, so thick with arousal taemin can't stop the loud whine that escapes his throat.

the youngest is already so wet, so aroused, that he doesn't last long, grinding his hips up against minho's hand, mewling as his orgasm hits him, creaming sloppily over the taller boy's fingers.

"already finished, baby? well i'm not. let's hope you can keep up with me."  
minho's rough voice is commanding, and taemin wants to be good for him - so he spreads his legs further, picking up the vibrator, sliding it back into his heat and pulling minho's hand onto its base instead.

the older boy looks floored for a second before his dominant persona kicks back in, smirking at the panting boy under him and pulling the toy out nearly all the way before shoving it back in to the hilt. he reaches for the remote and presses the first button he sees.

"aa- ahhhh!"  
taemin cries out, minho having used the most intense setting straight away, the slowly coiling heat in his gut quickly turning into an inferno, heat covering his body and making him sob.

the noises he makes go straight to minho's already hard cock, filling it out even more, the rough fabric of his jeans creating welcomed pressure against the heated skin of his dick.

"i'm going to fill you up so well, baby boy. do you think you've been a good boy? good enough for me?"  
taemin sobs at his words, nodding the affirmative without hesitation, crying out as the older boy fucks the toy slowly and teasingly into him.

"oh, that's too bad, baby. you've been so bad, touching yourself without permission like that. maybe i should teach you some manners."  
the youngest continues to sob overwhelmed tears, lithe, sinewy frame shaking at the force minho is using to push the large dildo into him.

minho picks him up, sliding the toy out, a shocked squeak leaving Taemin's mouth as he's carried carefully to his room and all but thrown onto the bed, minho chasing him up it with a heated, predatory gaze.

"turn around to face the wall and give me your hands, minnie."  
he does as he's told without hesitation in fear of being bad for his hyung.

minho undoes his belt quickly, sliding his jeans down and off long, muscular legs, intending on using the leather to tie taemin's cute little hands behind his back before noticing the slick that still coats his small fingers. he brings the smaller boy's hands to his mouth, licking the wetness that covers them off, feeling the shiver that runs down the boy's back at the feeling.

he goes back to what he wanted to do, tying taemin's hands behind his back, marvelling at the way taemin is so pliant, pushing him forward so he's face down in the covers, ass in the air.

he's so pretty like this, minho thinks, all submissive and spread out just for him. all his to take, and he takes pride in the way taemin whimpers, missing minho's large hands on him.

"my pretty baby boy, you're so eager. but you deserve a punishment for touching yourself like that. i know what to do."  
he smirks at taemin's tensed back, raising a large hand and bringing it back down quickly.

taemin mewls loudly, jerking forward at the contact, breath getting harsher as minho rubs his hand gently over the red handprint on the maknae's ass.

"how'd that feel, baby? not too much?"  
he waits for taemin to reply, not getting much aside from the youngest pushing his ass further out, asking for another hit. minho hits harder this time, and the noise the dancer lets out is music to his ears, tearing itself from his throat desperately.

minho reaches over into taemin's bedside table to pick up a tube of lube, having seen taemin put it in there previously. he slicks up three fingers, running them over taemin's hole, pushing one in to begin stretching him out.

"a-ahhh, that - feels so weird..." the youngest groans out quietly. minho slides the vibrator into his pussy while he stretches him out.

three fingers in, taemin is writhing and whining with the vibrator inside of him, not turned on yet, rubbing at his sensitive walls and his g-spot as minho drives three fingers deep into his ass when-

taemin screams with pleasure, minho brushing over a certain spot inside of him. the pressure from both entrances is incredible, rendering him useless, legs threatening to collapse under him, shaking profusely from the way minho is keeping his fingers where they are, rubbing deliberately over the bundle of nerves.

the maknae is sobbing again, intense pleasure blooming hotly in his stomach, running up his lithe frame in the form of a shiver as minho replaces his fingers with something else, flipping taemin onto his back effortlessly, pushing into the boy in one thrust, sheathing himself in his tight heat, eyes nearly rolling back at the feeling of taemin's walls squeezing around his cock.

as minho starts up a rhythm, pounding into taemin relentlessly, he turns the vibrator on, keeping it deep inside the boy's pussy, the scream the skinny dancer lets out louder than the rest, the boy so far gone he can't even speak, unintelligible sounds falling from his pretty lips, and for the first time, minho leans down to kiss him.

it's nothing short of sloppy and messy, but minho loves it- loves that he's done this to taemin, that he's taken away any bit of legibility or control the boy may have had as easily as he did.

taemin mewls into the kiss, attempting to sit upright with his hands still bound behind his back, so minho pulls out, sitting upright cross-legged, pulling taemin down into the seat his lap makes so he faces the taller boy, the maknae's legs wrapping tightly around minho's back, the taller boy untying his hands from the belt so the younger can throw them around his neck, clinging to minho as the older starts to lift him up by his hips and slam him back down.

minho's face is buried in taemin's neck, sucking marks into the smooth skin, slapping at his ass with one hand, lifting him up and slamming him hard back down with the other as taemin quickly starts unraveling, his eyes rolling back into his head as he comes over the vibrator still deep in his pussy, minho following suit as taemin's walls contract around his cock, releasing into the younger, pulling himself and the vibrator out, switching it off and throwing it and the remote to the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

taemin is still upright in minho's lap, so the older tightens his arms around his small waist, slowly falling back against the pillows with the maknae still in his firm hold, turning to the side to let him collapse against the bed, the dancer curling into minho the way he always does, and minho thinks that, maybe not much will change after this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a wild ride
> 
> what kind of oneshot or fic should i do next and with which pairing? please comment and tell me!


End file.
